


C0D35

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Codes & Ciphers, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has engaged Sherlock is a game of coded messages. Sherlock likes the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C0D35- CODES.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY! *Got this idea off a meme.***

 

**5HER10CK,**

**1F Y0U 637 7H3 M!1K, !'11 M4K3 !7.**

 

Sherlock stared at the colorful message made out of magnets on the fridge and his head tilted slightly. Of course his mind deciphered it instantly but it was interesting to say the least. Who knew that John could come up with such an interesting way to pass on a message? And what a message it was!

 

So if he bought John some milk for later, John would make his favorite dinner? He fetched a piece of paper and a pen and made own note in his own code.

 

**X XV VIII XIV,**

**IX, IV IX IV, IX XX. XXV XV XXI, XV XXIII V, XIII V!**

 

Sherlock then put on his coat and rushed from the flat, eager to get his promised meal. And all he had to do was get the milk. Talk about compromise! Genius!

 

**A/N: Done!**

**Message #1- 'Sherlock, if you get the milk, I'll make it.'**

**Message #2- 'John, I did it. You owe me.'**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics.**

**See ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More codes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John leaves another message. Sherlock approves.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

 

**5H3R10CK,**

**WH3N Y0U 60 0U7 70D4Y, D0N'7 F0R637 7H4NK L3$7R4D3 F0R 6!V!N6 Y0U C4$35.**

 

Sherlock red the latest message with a sigh. John always wanted him to be respectful, but he just wasn't good at that. What use was it, to be respectful?

He set to writing his own reply.

 

**Jhon,**

**How is tihs gnoig to hlep me in any way? Why cn'at annyoe eevr usnratdrend tatt teshe srot of tgnhis jsut d'not aerge with me? I feel no drsiee to aapspee the slmpie mdnis of the itodis at Saotncld Yrad tdaoy. Heeovwr, I wlil do as you akesd, spmliy bscaeue you akesd me to and for no oehtr raseon.**

**You owe me.**

**-SH**

 

Let him think about that.

 

**A/N: Done!**

**Message#1- Sherlock, When you go out today, don't forget to thank Lestrade for giving you cases.**

**Message#2- John, How is this going to help me in any way? Why can't anyone ever understand that these sort of things just don't agree with me? I feel no desire to appease the simple minds of the idiots at Scotland Yard today. However, I will do as you asked, simply because you asked to me to ad for no other reason.**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> Message#1- Sherlock, When you go out today, don't forget to thank Lestrade for giving you cases.
> 
> Message#2- John, How is this going to help me in any way? Why can't anyone ever understand that these sort of things just don't agree with me? I feel no desire to appease the simple minds of the idiots at Scotland Yard today. However, I will do as you asked, simply because you asked to me to ad for no other reason.
> 
> Check out my other Sherlock fanfics! Particularly, *Need to Know Basis* BAMFJohn fic. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is having fun.
> 
> I used pig latin and the Augustus Code.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Sherlock stared at the message. John was getting better at this, but since Sherlock obviously had more history with it, he was able to decipher the code easily.

**TFISMPDL,**

**QMFBTF TUPQ NBLJOH NZ EBUFT BOHSZ. JUT IBSE UP HFU B MFH PWFS XIFO ZPVS GMBUNBUF DPOTUBOUMZ BUUBDLT ZPVS EBUF.**

Sherlock flipped the post it over and scribbled his own message down.

See what he made of that, if he could find it out.

**ohnjay, ifay ouyay idin'tday oosechay uchsay oringbay atesday Iay ouldn'tway avehay otay terfereinay.**

This was fun. Now if only he could manipulate it to his desires.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sherlock,
> 
> Please stop making my dates angry. It's hard to get a leg over when your flatmate constantly attacks your date.
> 
> -John, if you didn't choose such boring dates I wouldn't have to interfere.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> Message #1- 'Sherlock, if you get the milk, I'll make it.'
> 
> Message #2- 'John, I did it. You owe me.'
> 
> Check out my other Sherlock fics.


End file.
